Call Me Cute
by xniyte
Summary: Having returned from The Campania, Lizzy fears that the distance between herself and Ciel has grown. Using her mothers teachings and her fondness of cute things will she be able to win the heart of the one she loves? (Rated M for future Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first time uploading a story to anything so be gentle with me! Q_Q Please enjoy 'Call Me Cute' and remember to leave a review so I know what to improve. c:  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

''Oh this is so exciting' Elizabeth cooed as she sat within the carriage; soon they would arrive at The Phantomhive Manor and she will be able to see _her_ Ciel's face again  
Paula laughed lightly as she watched the young lady gaze out of the carriage window, she always showed this level of excitement when Ciel was involved. In Paula's opinion this childish love was cute and innocent yet she knew this feeling of excitement was very one-sided between the pair.  
''How much longer?'' Elizabeth whined as she rested her head on her hand  
''Oh any moment now I'm sure'' came Paula's bright reply  
Elizabeth pouted ''I feel that each time I take this journey the time to get there increases. It almost feels like a lifetime!''  
Paula smiled at Elizabeth's usual one track minded attitude then placed a finger to her chin, thinking.  
''I wonder how long it will feel like once we visit a hundred more times…'' To this Elizabeth groaned and fall back in her seat ''Paula'' she whined ''Don't make me think of such things'' pouted Elizabeth, her eyebrows furrowing together  
''I'm sorry!'' laughed Paula leaning forward to move a strand of hair which had fallen in front of the sulking Elizabeth's face 'We've nearly arrived now.'

Elizabeth sighed; she just wished they would arrive already. Ever since the incident on The Campania she felt that the distance between herself and Ciel had grown, if that was even possible. They had seen each other less and when they would finally have a chance to be together he would feel distant doing things such as avoiding her gaze. Elizabeth would pretend to not notice and would continue her cute facade but she knew her days of being cute were numbered. She had already ruined the mask she had worked so hard to create for him and was no longer an innocent girl who needs protecting; she's scary and strong and _everything_ Ciel hates. In all honesty, she doesn't blame him for disliking her. She too would dislike something as uncute as herself. When she had asked him on The Campania if he would hate her he didn't answer, he dismissed her. He had probably forgotten about that question but it still weighs heavy on her heart.

''Lady Elizabeth'' came a voice, invading her glum thoughts ''Lady Elizabeth, we've arrived.''  
Elizabeth glanced out of the window and saw the usual sight of Sebastian awaiting her by the front door of the manor. Snake approached the Carriage and opened the door  
''Welcome, Say's Emily''  
Paula left first and turned towards Lizzy, expecting the usual bubble of excitement and a sprint to Ciel's study. What she received, however, caused her eyes to widen  
''…I change my mind'' mumbled Lizzy, her head hung low in order to hide her expression ''I do not wish to see Ciel today''  
''I-I.. Uh'' Stuttered Paula, tripping over her words ''But we've travelled so far. It'll be a shame to waste su—''  
''It's quite alright, Paula. Instead we can go shopping'' Lizzy looked up at her maid, a small smile plastered on her pink lips ''I'm sure Ciel's far too busy for my foolish attitude anyway''  
''Young Lady…'' she shifted on her spot nervously but then decided against fighting the young ladies command and began to climb back into the Carriage  
''Lady Elizabeth?'' Paula felt a hand grab her arm, stopping her from entering the carriage ''Is there a problem?'' Paula turned towards the voice and there stood Sebastian in his usual pitch-black attire. Biting her lip Paula turned back towards Lizzy, awaiting her response  
''Of course not'' came a small mumble from within the carriage ''we're sorry for wasting your time, Sebastian, but there has been a change of plan. Send my regards to Ciel''  
''But Lady Elizabeth, Lord Ciel has been awaiting your arrival in anticipation, could you perhaps stay for tea at the very least?'' Elizabeth was silent; she couldn't say 'no' to tea with Ciel but she knew that he was not as thrilled as Sebastian had made out. Biting her lip she made her final decision

''Fine.''

It would seem that today too, she would have to use her cute façade.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two of 'Call Me Cute'; This is the first time I've uploaded my stories to anything so please be nice~ SMUT NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

As Lizzy entered the Manor she felt the tension within her begin to swell. She knew she should have declined Sebastian's request but she was being childish, selfish, foolish… She was being her, the old her. She had lost herself in her own negative thoughts and now she wasn't in the mood to skip around cooing over pink and frills. She just wanted to sit down and think. Perhaps read a book she had been meaning to start or maybe learn violin. If all else fails she could have practiced with her mother. She _always_ practiced with her mother.  
''If you would make your way to the Library I will go inform Lord Ciel about your arrival and will prepare tea and snacks; Mey-rin will escort you both.''  
Glancing Sebastian's direction she gave a slight nod before following the unsurprisingly clumsy Mey-rin.  
''It's lovely to see Miss Elizabeth again, it is!'' sang Mey-rin as she lead the pair ''The Young Master has been very busy oh yes he has! It's about time he slowed down a bit!'' glancing to the side her concealed eyes watched the pair as they wondered into the room  
''How have you been, Mey-rin?'' smiled Lizzy as she eyed the arrangement of books  
''I've been very well, Lady Elizabeth!''  
''That's good to hear.''  
''We'll! I must return to my duties! If you need me don't hesitate to call!'' and with that she bowed and turned, smacking a vase with her flailing arm as she did so. Lizzy flinched as she awaited the smash of glass but nothing happen. Opening her eyes she saw a blushing Mey-Rin and Sebastian holding the vase, just above the floor  
''S-S-Sorry!'' she screamed before turning and fleeing the room  
''…Such a clumsy maid'' muttered Sebastian before following

Lizzy stared for a moment before hearing the familiar scream of a very flustered Mey-rin.  
Sighing, she fall back into the armchair which sat at the corner of the room, near the windows. Sensing her discomfort Paula began to jingle the ever so familiar bells she seemed to always carry around 'Jingle, jingle, jingle!' came the soothing voice of her maid as she shook them about

''Always so cheerful'' breathed Lizzy as she watched her maid sway with the bells ''I envy that''  
Paula paused movement and stared at Lizzy for a moment, opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something before shutting it again. Instead she settled with a small smile, as if pitying Elizabeth's vain attempts to mimic her joyful personality  
''You may go help Sebastian in the kitchen if you wish, Paula'' spoke Lizzy, turning her gaze away from her maid and letting herself to look at the clouds outside. Paula knew everything about Lizzy, including the front she put up in front of her fiancé, Ciel. She had, of course, been protecting Lady Elizabeth since she was a baby. In front of Paula, Elizabeth knew she could be herself and didn't hesitate to show her true feelings.  
''…I am only a shout away, Lady Elizabeth.'' came a soft voice from behind her. Glancing to the side she manages to see her maid, and closest friend, leave the room.

Once alone Elizabeth rests her head on her hand. She wants to leave here; today she doesn't feel like faking. Only a few minutes ago she had been buzzing over the anticipation of seeing Ciel but now the very thought made her stomach turn. Will he avoid her gaze again? Shall she even attempt to hug him? Elizabeth didn't know what her reaction will be when he finally enters the room, but she assumed she would do the typical 'CIEL!' and run at him.

Hearing the footsteps of heels Elizabeth's eyes look up towards the door before she can stop them.  
Ciel pauses at the door and seems to freeze at the sight of her  
her heart stops

She's scary. The thing Ciel hates.

Glancing down again her eyebrows furrow together. Elizabeth had promised herself not to cry in front of Ciel anymore. Not today, at least.

''Lizzy''

As if a dog reacting to its owner, Elizabeth's head shot up. Her heart skips a beat and she almost feels like throwing up. My god how much she loves the sound of her name when it leaves his mouth. Only he had this effect on her. As if by instinct she breathed out his name and he seemed to flinch. She blinked a few times before gulping and standing up quickly  
'Oh Ciel! How lovely to see you!' Elizabeth knew she was fooling no one, but it would be too odd to completely drop this act. It would make all these years a lie  
''I hope your Journey here was uneventful'' spoke Ciel, his voice ringing in her ears like silk ''I was told you aren't planning to stay for long?''  
''Oh I—'' Elizabeth paused. There was no way she could say 'Oh I was just feeling sorry for myself and realised you hate me!' but her mind was failing her. She needed an excuse, any excuse. ''I think Paula wanted to get—Erm—I mean…'' She fumbled with the bow on the front of her dress and bit her lip. Declaring defeat her brows lowered ''I can stay all the time I desire. I have no other appointments''  
At this Ciel's eyebrow lifted, questioning, but decided not to preach into it  
''That's good.'' He moved towards her and she glanced up at him. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before he glanced away causing her heart to ache.

''Shall we move towards the dining room?'' questioned Ciel as he placed a book back into the bookcase ''Sebastian should have finished preparing the tea now'' turning back towards Elizabeth he held out his hand but avoiding her gaze. Lizzy eyed his hand for a moment before reaching out to grab it and he linked her into his arm. Flashing him a small smile they both walked towards the dining room.

When they entered the room Ciel lead her to her seat and pulled the chair out for her before moving towards his. Elizabeth was painfully aware of the distance between them due to the ridiculously long table. Once they had both sat down silence began to engulf them both. You could almost slice the tension with a knife.

''How has work been, Ciel?'' Spoke Elizabeth, grasping any chance to destroy this agonizing silence  
''It's been keeping me very busy.'' Was his blunt reply as he turned his head towards the door, waiting for someone to finally break the awkward tension which had been created. Ciel never explained his work in detail. But she knew what he did was dangerous, The Campania was evidence of that.  
''Will you be traveling again soon?'' she questioned, playing with her hair which hung from its usual twin tail.  
''Possibly.'' He turned towards her and tilted his head ''I believe I might be going Scotland in the next few weeks, but that is not a guarantee''  
''For work?''  
He nodded  
''I see''  
And again, the room fall silent. It's not that Ciel enjoyed the silent that engulfed them but something was wrong with Lizzy and he feared that his words might influence her mood negatively so he remained quiet, deciding only to answer when spoken to.

''My Lord'' came the voice of his loyal Butler, finally crushing the awkwardness which seemed to take over his mind ''Today I serve apple pie with a squirt of cream, if that is not to your fancy I also bring strawberry tart'' Lizzy smiled as the plate of treats settled in front of her. Looking up she could see Ciel lazily place a piece of apple pie into his mouth. Her heart seemed to leap as she could see a smidge of cream dodge his mouth and sit on his lip. She watches as he acknowledges the pesky cream and sneakily licks if off. Lizzy feels a flush of heat rush to her cheeks as she looks down on her strawberry tart  
''Is it to your standard, My Lord?'' Spoke Sebastian earning a small grunt from Ciel  
''It's exceptional '' he finally spoke once he finished his mouthful.  
''And the tart?''  
''It's really yummy! As expected from Sebastian!'' cooed Lizzy as she wiggled in her chair, enjoying the mouthful of strawberry  
Ciel smiled slightly at the sight of her acting like the Lizzy he knew. He wanted her innocent, right? He wanted her weak so he can protect her. It's unattractive having a fiancé stronger than you, right?  
''As long as Lizzy's happy'' Ciel spoke softly, placing his fork down and resting his head on his hand.  
Said girl felt like her face was on fire once she heard this statement. Turning away she watched as Sebastian and Paula spoke quietly to each other

Sipping his tea slowly Ciel eyed up the girl which sat opposite him on the table. Since The Campania he had struggled to remain eye contact with her. When their eyes would meet he would panic and by a natural reaction to protect himself he'd look away. He had seen her smile waver when he would do this, he had noticed the way her eyebrows would furrow to meet in the middle before lifting to welcome a smile, a smile which he knew she had forced. It's not that he disliked her now, far from it. He just struggled to see the same little girl now he knew the truth, now he had met the real Lizzy. While this Lizzy was cute and innocent the real one was brave and beautiful. Oh how she was beautiful. He swore she was glowing as she stood from the water and broke from her fake 'cute' self. But here she was again. Faking. He didn't need her faking; he didn't need her sugar coating things in order to make him feel bigger. He was not a child, he could handle the truth. But as he looked at her now, her 'usual' self, eating cake he can still see the female warrior who tried her best to protect the one she loved. Perhaps he was awestruck, in fact that was quite possibly, it was awe worthy and if there had been any other boy in the room to witness her true self too, they themselves would have fallen in love with this secret knight

''My Lord, would you like more tea?'' bringing himself from his thoughts Ciel glanced up at his butler before looking down at his empty cup.  
''I've had enough'' and with that, he stood from his chair ''Have your finished yet, Lizzy?''  
He didn't look at her, he couldn't. He could feel the unfamiliar feeling which he usually had when she was involved begin to roll in his stomach  
''Oh, yes I have! Thank you Sebastian!''  
''No need to thank me, Lady Elizabeth. If a butler couldn't serve cake to his master and his fiancé what type of butler would I be?''  
And with a giggle Elizabeth followed Ciel out the room

Following Ciel, Lizzy could feel her heart beating within her chest. It had been silent since they had left the dining room and she hadn't an idea where he was leading her to  
''It's a warm day today'' Ciel spoke suddenly, turning his head slightly to watch her to the side of him ''What would you like to do?'' She paused for a moment and pondered, bringing a finger to her chin ''Hm'' she began, tilting her head to the side ''Maybe we should just stay inside today'' He nodded slightly and they started to walk again.  
Elizabeth didn't feel like going out, whenever they were out they were followed and never alone; she much rather it be just her and him; despite how much she loved Paula and Sebastian.  
Stopping at the lounge he paused and turned towards her  
''would you like to play chess?'' and with a nod he lead her inside.

While being lead, Lizzy became awfully aware of their difference in hight, while she wears her usual childish flats Ciel walks in his heels and even so she is still a few centimetres taller than him.  
'Tall things are not cute' she found herself mumbling without intention causing Ciel to stop walking and turn his head to face her, his expression questioning. Looking at her he too became conscious of their difference in heights ''You're only a little bit taller'' he spoke smoothly, turning completely to face her  
''Would you hate me if I was a lot taller than you?'' Ciel's eyes widened at the question.  
''Lizzy.. I…'' Unable to think of any words he forfeited and used the phrase which got him past most of these awkward conversations ''I don't think this is the time to talk of such things''  
Lizzy felt her heart sink as the words left his mouth. Again he dismissed her question, did he hate her that much?  
''I see'' It fall silent again. Ciel had began to become irritated by this silence which persisted to get In their way. Although he had become accustomed to silence, it was usually loud and active when Lizzy was involved ''Lizzy I—''  
''I think it's time for me and Paula to leave now'' she spoke, causing Ciel to blink  
''What now?''

''yes.'' she almost spat, walking past him she proceeded to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

He watched her move towards the door helplessly before something within him snapped. Ciel didn't have control of his arms as he reached out in order to stop her, grabbing her arms and twisting her to face him. Of course though, when Lizzy is involved his plans never work out as anticipated and they both fall, Ciel falling backwards causing Lizzy to saddle him, landing either side of his legs.

Wincing from the sudden feeling of the floor he slowly opened his eyes to find Lizzy's green ones inches away. As usual he felt heat begin to form on his cheeks and work its way down his neck.  
''Lizzy I—Uh'' His blush was surely ridiculous. There was no space to hide his face so he simply turned his head and prayed she had not noticed, alas, she had. Elizabeth was agape at the sight of the Lord Ciel Phantomhive squirming and blushing beneath her. Someone would of surely heard the loud bang caused by their topple and would be coming to investigate, yet she just couldn't find the strength to climb off him. Not just yet.  
Clearing his throat from under her, Ciel tried to look her in the eye, but failed, then tried again  
''Lizzy could you.. Uh'' This was far too embarrassing. He wanted her to move, but he didn't. They both knew if he hated it that much he could easily push her off him, or even call for his Butler which seemed to always appear within a blink of an eye, but he didn't. He wiggled, and blushed and stuttered

''You're so cute Ciel'' came Lizzy's typical response. Ciel had heard those words leave her mouth a million times before but this time it made him pause and look at her. He could feel the heat of her breath against him as she giggled ''Always so cute'' she added lifting her hands to push some hair out of his face, causing the skin she touched to tingle ''I wish I could be cute too'' he stared at her as her smile softened to a pained one. He knew that cuteness was everything to her, but was it really that important?  
''Lizzy…'' he breathed receiving a shiver from the girl. This had to end. If anyone entered the room and saw them in such an inappropriate position Sebastian would surely not let it rest. It would be the punch line to every conversation they had afterwards  
''I'm sorry for being so uncute Ciel''  
''Lizzy I—''  
''Please don't hate me''  
''I could ne—''  
''I understand if you don't want me as your wife anymore''  
''Can you ju—''  
''But please don't hate me at least''  
''Lizzy you need to—''  
''Can I at least stay at your si—''

He'd surprised himself when his hand flew up and covered her mouth earning a small squeak from her. She breathed out and spoke some unrecognisable words under his hand, her warm breaths slipping past his fingers making his stomach turn and twist  
''That's enough Lizzy'' He spoke softly, in a voice that quiet she could barely hear it. He bit his lips as he felt her mouth move against his hand, still trying to speak

''Will you just shush?!'' demanded Ciel, pushing his hand further to her face. Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed and he heard her mumble a few more times before he felt something wet press the inside of his hand. Ciel flinched at the sudden foreign feeling, he knew what this was, moving around and pressing the inside of his hand, It was wet and soft. Ciel had nearly torn his hand away from her face at the feeling but decided against it, no way was Ciel Phantomhive going to be beaten by this. Looking at her face Ciel saw Elizabeths eyes flutter shut but the feeling didn't cease, she carried on licking, as if tasting everything she was in reach of.

Ciel tasted a lot saltier than Elizabeth had expected, It wasn't that she disliked the taste of salt but she much rather the taste of sweets and other sugary treats. She was being a lot bolder then she had anticipated but so far she didn't regret it. Yes, perhaps this was not the right attitude for a lady such as herself to have but all this contact had been getting to her. She didn't think Ciel would grab her when she tried to leave, In fact that thought never even entered her mind, she had assumed he would be pleased to see the back of her but once he had stopped her the anger she had felt moments before had vanished  
''Lizzy, you're slobbering''  
Pulling his hand away, Ciel could see the evidence of her licking him. A stream of saliva remained on his hand. Ciel cringed at the sight yet found himself very fascinated by it, moving his hand towards light in order to see it better  
''Ciel! N-No! Don't look!''  
Panicking, Elizabeth reached forward and shut his hand in order to hide it from his gaze. Ciel winced at the feeling as his hand slammed shut, spreading the liquid to parts which had previously been dry. Glancing at Lizzy, he could see a large blush appear on her usually light cheeks  
''That wasn't something a lady would do'' he spoke, causing her blush to thicken  
''I-I'm sorry!''  
Rolling his eyes Ciel forced his hand open again, pushing Lizzy off him and sat up. Lizzy hid her eyes, unable to watch the after mass of her licking spree. Ciel didn't allow the liquid to linger any longer and with one swift movement he pulled out his hanky and wiped away the remains of her spit. Observing her direction Ciel could see some visible residue sitting on her chin, reaching toward he wiped it away, making sure to do it as gentle as possible in order not to damage her flawless skin  
''It's not lady-like to slobber'' He mumbled as the hanky rolled over her lip earning a blush from the girl  
''It's your fault this happen, Ciel! You make me act so strange''  
He paused for a moment and allowed his hand to linger on her skin before glancing to her eyes which seemed to blink at the connection  
''Care to elaborate?''  
Lizzy fumbled with the front of her dress, twirling the bow in her fingers unable to explain her feelings in words  
''I just want Ciel to be happy''  
''Licking me is your idea of making me happy?''  
Her blush deepend as she turned away, unable to keep the eye contact he had formed  
''Maybe''  
''I see''  
Turning her head back he wiped off the remainder of the liquid before placing his hanky back into his pocket  
''Did it work?''  
He blinked  
''Are you happier?''  
His eyebrow raised as he gave a small laugh  
''I guess so''

at that moment, Elizabeth's smile was a lot brighter than it had been a in a long time and Ciel had almost felt blinded by her radiance. He always loved Elizabeth when she smiled; in fact her smile was his favourite expression she showed. He always felt like he didn't match whenever she smiled. Her innocence always shun despite her killing many during The Campania. Ciel had promised himself to not taint the light this girl emitted but day by day he felt it dimming. Leaning back he allowed himself to admire her expression, letting his eyes to trace every nook and cranny in her face in fear to miss anything beautiful. He was so engulfed in hers that he hadn't even noticed the corners of his own mouth lift a small portion.

''Ciel'' came a small voice making him snap out of his thoughts  
''Ciel look!'' watching her, she raised her hands and placed her fingers at the corners of his mouth then pulled up ''Look Ciel! You're smiling'' she sung, widening her own. Snorting, he pulled back allowing her hands to drop from his face  
''Does this mean licking you is the only way I can make you smile?'' She questioned, tilting her head to the side. Ciel's face flushed with red as the reminder of what had happened flowed back into his mind He bit his lip, unable to respond. Elizabeth looked down and gulped before staring him in the eyes causing his to widen with shock  
''Could I possibly see it again?...'' Ciel paused. He didn't know where she was taking it nor did he know if he disliked it or not. Feeling the butterflies dance in his stomach he shuddered  
''What do you mean?''  
Unable to give an answer with words Elizabeth exhaled a rather large amount of breath before leaning in closer to a frozen Ciel, determination and embarrassment plastered on her face. Once close enough to feel his breath she tilted her head towards his cheek and stuck out her tongue, slowly trailing the tip up to the bottom of his eye patch. Ciel's mouth dropped as he let out a small gasp, a new feeling stirred within him. Pulling back, Elizabeth watched his face as if expecting something. He felt himself wanting to move from her gaze but resisted and instead bit his lip as a vain attempt to bottle his embarrassment. Eventually she puffed her cheeks out  
''Nothing'' she mumbled to herself causing Ciel to furrow his eyebrow in curiosity  
''I'll have to try again'' and with that she leaned back in, this time focusing on his other cheek, slowly letting her tongue trail up the side of his face earning a shiver from the boy who could now watch her out of the corner of his eye. He could feel her eyelashes stroke his skin as she rose, her right eye finally aligning with his left. He blushed as he felt her strong gaze break through him. Pulling back again she repeated the process of staring at him as if waiting for something but puffed her cheeks out in disappointment.

''One more time'' she demanded as she began to zone in on him again, this time coming at him from straight ahead. Ciel felt himself panic as she began to close the distance between them and squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassment engulfing him. Once close enough she released her timid tongue and stroked it across his lip softly. The both flinched at the sudden contact and Ciel felt himself instantly press his lips together. After one slow lick she pulled back a little in order to see his face and smirked at the reaction. Deciding she wanted that expression to stay she moved in and did it again, this time allowing her tongue to linger a little at where his lips met. She let her tongue roll against his bottom lip and Ciel felt his jaw begin to subconsciously unclench.

''..Lizzy wait'' came an almost inaudible whisper from the boy causing her to pull back slightly, the tip of her tongue still visible. Feeling his hand twitch he reached up and touched the tip of her tongue making her flinch. He blushed as he began to slowly pull it out of her mouth causing her to close her eyes in embarrassment. He found himself staring for what felt like the longest moment before gathering his baring and moving forward. Once he was in reach he felt the heat of his cheeks begin to burn his entire face and with his usually steady mind clouded he opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against hers. The new sensation made Elizabeth's eyes shoot open in disbelief. She watched as he leaned back and opened his eyes, concentrating them on the place he had just touched before placing his tongue back in his mouth earning a small gasp from the other. He watched for a few more moments before leaning in and doing it again causing Lizzy's head to jolt back slightly. He was shy and timid, very unfitting for his usual bold personality. Yet he seemed unsure as he experimentally turned his tongue and licked the side of hers causing her to shudder. He pulled back and gulped a few times causing Lizzy to blush.

''W-Wait'' Lizzy stuttered, sucking her tongue back into her mouth. ''I-Is this alright?''  
Ciel paused for a moment and raised his brow before a smirk appeared in his lips causing Lizzy's stomach to flip  
''Of course it is''  
Leaning forward she felt his breath hit against her lips. She searched her mind, questioning it's decision

'I want to see that smile again' came its numb reply

* * *

Something awful has happen, my laptop broke. That laptop had multiple future chapters ready for your guys which i was planning to throw out every week. Because of it breaking I'll have to re-do all those chapters. I promise to continue this story but I can't tell you guys when the next updates will be because I don't know when I'll be able to afford a new laptop. If I get a chance I'll upload for you guys soon, until then have a super-awesome-fantastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Well dang; I finally finished the chapter! It's nowhere near as good as the original but it'll have to do for the time being. I felt really unenthusiastic after loosing the original but I sucked it up and re-did it as fast as I could! Hopefully it's up to your standards.

* * *

To say that Ciel knew where he was going with this would be a lie but he had learnt throughout his small yet chaotic life that if he wanted something done he must initiate it himself. Like a game of chess he must sit upon his throne and manipulate his pieces into moving accordingly and he had lived his life no differently. However, whenever Elizabeth was involved his goal would become clouded and he too would feel like a piece on her very own chess board. He would obey every demand, never denying her endless desire for 'cute' parties or one of her usual greetings which consisted spinning him round several times in a tight hug. He disliked these pointless activities, firmly believing that they did nothing but waste valuable time, yet he gritted his teeth and would cope with it for nothing more than her happiness and even now he would hesitate, flicking his eyes towards her face searching for permission.

Having received no struggle he inched forward, approaching close enough to smell the aroma of cherries which drifted from her lips. Ciel mentally scoffed, the smell was very fitting for her. The distance between them was mere centimetres by now and he silently cursed himself for lingering, he had predicted that they hadn't much time left, Paula and Sebastian were surely on their way to investigate the bang they had caused due to their fa-

Ciel pulled back and allowed his eye to lazily drift towards the door. Lizzy watched curiously, feeling the moment between them drift away  
''C-Ciel''  
''Sebastian''  
Lizzy blinked as she watched him stand and dust his knees, his vision aimed towards the doorframe awaiting something  
''All of you, show yourselves.'' Lizzy's curiosity increased at the command and she followed his gaze  
''As vigilant as always, Young Master'' came the silky voice off a pitch-black butler as he floated from behind the doorframe  
Lizzy watched in awe as multiple flustered figures revealed themselves. Realisation soon kicked in as she felt her face light up in embarrassment  
''oh my, oh my!'' cooed Mey-rin as Bardroy and Finnian tried to cease the heavy flow of blood pouring from her nose. Paula watched from behind, a knowing smile plastered on her face

Ciel cared not about the array of Phantomhive servants which had gathered and his gaze remained on Sebastian. Snorting, he lazily waved, dismissing them and soon enough the group had disbanded leaving behind his ever so smug butler.  
''You two are rather active today'' he commented, the corners of his mouth tilted up to an almost unrecognisable grin. Moving forward he fixed the hanky which sloppily hung from his master's pocket "Does Lady Elizabeth usually bring out this more lively side of you, Young Master?''  
Ciel grimaced and repositioned the hanky back to his preference before visibly straightening his back in a dominate manor "Surely you have more important duties to attend to, Sebastian, polishing my fine china perhaps?'' his voice dripped in authority.  
Sebastian smirked at his master before turning ''That I do, My lord. Should I inform the others not to enter the Library?''  
''That would not be necessary''  
Lizzy watched as they exchanged silent attacks, each sentence detonating like a bomb yet she stayed silent, in fear that if she spoke she would lose everything herself and Ciel had gained in the last few hours. Ciel turned to her and signalled her to stand and she obliged, straightening out her dress as she rose  
''I think it's time we started that game of chess, don't you agree?'' Lizzy felt her stomach churn as the earlier atmosphere melted away, leaving behind the usual well mannered and formal Ciel. Feeling all hope for them to return to their earlier activity evaporate she answered him with a simple nod and Sebastian left, leaving them to play alone

''Ciel!'' Lizzy whined as he toppled another one of her pieces ''Oh would you please take it more easily on me?'' She knew she shouldn't of agreed to play, she had liked to of thought she was quite good at chess but no one was in par with Ciel's level of expertise and they both knew how much of a sore loser she was. Ciel smirked victoriously before moving forward and picking up her defeated knight, rolling it in the palm of his hand  
''If you want to win that much then you must try and beat me''  
''I don't like this game!'' she moaned, puffing her cheeks out in protest 'It's not cute at all!''  
''Really?'' he questioned, placing the piece down on the table ''Personally, It's one of my favourite games''  
''Of course it is! You always win!''  
''It's your move'' he stated matter-of-factly, leaning back into his chair.  
Furrowing her eyebrows she moved her piece before exhaling an extra large amount of air from her nose. Eyeing the board, Ciel raised an eyebrow  
''You did that on purpose''  
''Well we might as well get this game over with''  
''It's not fun if you purposely lose''  
''I didn't'' she teased as he leaned forward and took out another one of her pieces  
''Is there something else you'd rather do?''  
Lizzy paused as the question raced around her brain, making her mind fill with ideas; some making her cheeks flush a bright pink. She pushed those thoughts to the side, knowing they were nothing more than mere fantasies  
''you won't get if you don't ask'' he pushed, a knowing smirk plastered on his face

She glanced up to him and instantly regretted it as her jade eyes locked onto his sapphire ones causing a spark inside her to ignite. She bit her lip, feeling a rush of heat clumsily bash against her cheeks. His eyes, although a beautiful blue, always felt cold and the chill it brought made the hairs on her arms stand. Although she wasn't fully aware of the hardships he had faced during his time away she could tell by the dimming light in his eye that it had taken its toll on him. She didn't know what hid under that dark eye-patch which covered part of his face but that didn't stop her from wondering. She was a curious girl and always had been yet she could never find strength to even ask him about it. When he had returned after all that time she was so happy to see him that she simply accepted it, no questions asked. She had always wondered though, what would he of told her if she had asked, if she had pleaded for a answers and pushed for the truth. She had assumed that he would off told her yet that could be her careless confidence talking, convincing her that she was still important to him and that he was still unable to lie to her. In reality though Ciel did lie, in fact he had grown accustomed to lying having built his current life on them. Like a natural defence Lizzy wouldn't even allow herself to acknowledge these blatant lies deciding to instead smile obliviously allowing them to go through her without much thought

''Lizzy''

Blinking, she watched as he tilted his head in curiosity. ''It's your turn''  
Moving forward to move one of the few pieces she had left she found that he mind had drifted away and she could no longer concentrate on the game in hand. Failing to think of a strategic move she settled on moving her knight. Content, she sat back and gazed back over the bored

''It seems you lost sight of your goal, Lizzy'' Ciel spoke abruptly, smirking down on the board. Watching him curiously, he leaned forward and moved his piece

''Checkmate''

* * *

Thank you for all your reviews! It really makes my day when I sign on here and see that someone has taken an interest in something I've done, honestly I couldn't be more grateful! I hope that you can all carry on supporting me during upcoming chapters and keep being just as brilliant as you have! As usual reviews are appreciated! Until next time have a super-fantastic-amazing day!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a lot going on. I'm still trying to raise for a new laptop but until then I'm going to have to use a really bad netbook; don't even get me started! Anyways, thanks for being so patient!

* * *

Wiping the sweat from her brow Lizzy squinted. It had been a week since her and Ciels last encounter and as usual she had picked up her swords to engage in a fencing match, taking out her frustration on her unfortunate brother. Taking a step forward she lunged, colliding the tip of the foil into his chest

''Touch''

She dropped the sword to her side and smirked victoriously; she always won against her older brother, Edward and had always taken great pride in being able to do so. He was, certainly, far less pleased then her.  
''I wasn't even close'' he grumbled, running his fingers through his hair, now dampened with sweat. Her skills had always came to a surprise to him no matter how many times he'd seen her in action. She'd even come close to beating Lady Frances a few times, much to his mothers dismay  
''You mustn't be so harsh on yourself'' she scolded, removing the mask to reveal her now sweat ridden face, this was the thing she disliked most about fencing. She hated being hot, it was very discomforting in her opinion. Picking up her towel she dabbed it against her as a weak attempt to cool herself

''could something be on your mind?'' he questioned earning a grunt from the younger. She had made no advancement on herself and Ciels relationship and still felt distance from him, despite the events which had taken place last week he had made no effort to contact her nor did she feel like taking the initiative to do so herself. Things remained stationary between them as they carried on with their own lives.  
''I was talking to Mother earlier'' Edward spoke, moving forward to take the towel off her to wipe his own face ''I believe she mentioned something about a party''  
Lizzy felt her heart leap with excitement; oh how she adored parties! There was something about dressing up in frilly cute dresses in a room full of others with frilly cute dresses which just made her ecstatic.

''I assume I'll be escorting you?'' He questioned, his voice dripping with hope  
''I'd presume so unless Ciel...'' she blushed, the thought of Ciel escorting her to the party sure was wonderful but she knew that would not be the case. He would probably not even be attending the party, away on business she assumed. ''Of course you'll escort me'' she decided, moving her hand to push the damp hair from her forehead. He smiled, he and Lizzy had always been close and he honestly adored his little sister; he would always feel a spike of jealousy when she leaped into Ciels arms and not his. _He_ was her older protective brother after all.  
Dropping the towel to the floor he proceeded to the door ''I'm sure Mother will tell us all about it during dinner tonight'' Lizzy nodded in agreement. She would have to talk to Nina about a new dress.

Just as Edward had predicted once dinner had been served Frances filled them in on the details and Lizzy squirmed in anticipation for the night to arrive. The appointment was made and soon Nina was at the Middleford estate, measuring tape in hand  
'' My goodness girl! You've grown again!'' Lizzy's stomach tightened at her words, why couldn't she be small like the others girls?  
Small like Ciel.  
''Soon you'll have the perfect hourglass figure!'' Nina cooed, tightening the tape around Lizzy's waist ''I have many ideas for dresses when that time comes!'' noting the measurement she pulled back happily. Nina was always her most content when thinking of dress ideas, she spent most of her time creating new unique designs. Regardless of how scared Lizzy was whenever Nina was designing a new dress for her, she had to admit that Nina was the best tailor she knew.  
''I was thinking we showed off your shoulders'' she stated, tapping her chin in thought. ''Or maybe your legs'' Lizzy groaned at the thought! Showing her legs would be nothing more than indecent!  
''I mustn't do tha—''  
''Pish-Posh! Now listen here! A woman must flaunt the things she has, Lady Elizabeth! I guarantee that soon all women will be flashing their legs and no one will even bat an eye!''  
Huffing, Lizzy turned away from her tailor; Nina was a rather wishful person but no matter how wishful she was the fact remained that no Lady in their right mind would want to walk around with their legs on display, that would be far too suggestive!  
''That wouldn't be cute at all'' she complained receiving a groan from the elder  
''Don't be so childish Lady Elizabeth! Being alluring is much more rewarding then being _cute_'' she seemed to spit the word_ cute_ as if it was venom on her tongue  
''No legs'' Lizzy spoke sternly and Nina rolled her eyes in reply  
''Have you thought of what you want for a mask, any particular shape perhaps?''  
Ah yes, a mask. Lizzy had almost forgotten that the party was in fact a masquerade; all guests are required to come wearing masks and mustn't take them off throughout the night. Lizzy found the idea rather exotic but didn't mind at all; she was sure that herself and Nina would come up with the perfect mask!  
''I would like flowers or bows'' she spoke happily before gasping ''Or maybe even both!''  
Nina snorted ''Oh Lady Elizabeth! Must you always drown yourself in such childish things; I was thinking we could take a more mature approach, Gold perhaps''  
Lizzy pondered over the idea for a moment before deciding this was not a fight she was willing to have and instead allowed Nina have her own way, things always had a way of turning out well when Nina was involved anyway.  
''Give me some time to think'' Nina stated simply as she stepped back, rubbing her chin in thought.  
Nodding, Lizzy climbed down from the step and left the room. She had suspected that Nina would soon be calling for her, a suitable design in mind.

As she left she was stopped by the sound of footsteps, turning she saw her mother approaching and greeted her with a _cute _smile  
''Finished measuring?'' she asked plainly, her thin brow raised in curiosity.  
''Yes; I was told I've grown again'' It bugged her.  
Why couldn't she be small?  
''That's good''  
Frances was a very stern woman and even in the privacy of their own home she would maintain her formal attitude; the complete opposite of her Father who seemed to be just as childish as Lizzy herself.  
''I look forward to seeing you grow into a strong woman, Elizabeth. Don't let me down'' and with that she walked past, proceeding with her earlier duties. Lizzy watched curiously as she left. Her mothers expectations were far too high for Lizzy's liking, she wasn't thrilled with the constant pressure to be strong and would of much rather being able to go out flower picking with the other girls however, she was grateful; with her mothers teaching she will be able to grow into a strong wife capable of protecting Ciel

''I HAVE IT''  
Lizzy shrieked as the doors flew open from behind her revealing a rather excited Nina  
''I have the perfect design!'' she announced proudly, reaching toward to drag Lizzy back into the room.

* * *

Hope this is okay; I had a lot of idea's running through my brain trying to write this chapter but I think I've got my thought's in check now! I hope you guys don't mind me taking the story in this direction but I didn't want to just write mindless smut. As always leaving a review is greatly appreciated and if you spy any errors be sure to tell me! Well then, until next time have a super-awesome-fantastic-day


End file.
